A bout portant
by Haloa
Summary: Une fic sur la relation père/fils... anciennement publiée sous le pseudo d'Hosanna.


_Voici l'une de mes premières fics sur « Lady Oscar », écrite et publiée sur un site consacré à ce manga. Mon pseudo d'auteur était alors Hosanna…_

 **A bout portant !**

Cet été était l'un des plus chauds que Versailles ait jamais connu. Plus encore aujourd'hui, le Général de Jarjayes souffrait de maux de tête en partie dus à l'étouffante chaleur...mais pas seulement ! Il avait à regret assisté à l'une de ces interminables réunions d'état-major en compagnie de ses collègues et d'un invité de marque ! Assurément l'homme le plus puissant de France en cette triste période où la misère envahissait la moindre chaumière : le Ministre des Finances lui-même leur avait expliqué combien il était important de réduire leurs dépenses ... « Les caisses de l'état sont vides ! »Avait-il dit ...

… _Et tout cela pour nous imposer une énième restriction budgétaire ! Mais quand comprendront-ils que l'argent nous est nécessaire pour entretenir nos troupes ! Des hommes mal nourris et pauvrement armés ne font pas de bons soldats ! De plus, réduire leur solde ne les poussera pas à risquer leur vie sur un champ de bataille ! Sommes-nous donc les premiers responsables du déficit de l'état ? …_ Pensait le Général.

« Cette belle journée avait pourtant si bien commencée », se lamentait le Général de Jarjayes qui déambulait à présent dans la cour du quartier général des Armées, non loin des Parcs du Château de Versailles. Les chauds rayons de soleil s'étaient joints aux propos tenus par le Ministre pour marteler l'intérieur de son crâne. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un coin ombragé pourvu d'une fontaine.

 _Enfin, un endroit accueillant pour un vieux militaire tel que moi !_ se dit-il ... Rendu près de la source d'eau potable, si claire et si fraîche, il retira sa veste, passa d'abord ses mains et ses lèvres sous l'eau pour s'en abreuver...mais il était si tentant d'aller plus loin ! Il décida d'ôter sa perruque et d'avancer sa tête au maximum, jusqu'à la placer directement sous le puissant jet d'eau ! De ce fait, il tourna le dos un court instant à de jeunes soldats. Ceux-ci, passant près de lui, ne le reconnurent pas ! Emergeant enfin sa tête de sous la fontaine, il surprit cet incroyable échange.

« C'était stupéfiant ! D'ailleurs on est tous restés médusés ! Tu te rends compte ...à bout portant ! La Reine contre l'arbre, il n'a eu qu'à lever le bras et tirer ! »

« Et qui a fait ça ? »

« Le Colonel Oscar de Jarjayes ! A une distance de 20 mètres ! Une balle en pleine tête ! ... Un joli petit trou ! Et il est aussitôt remonté sur son cheval et est rentré chez lui comme si de rien n'était !»

Le Général, se tournant immédiatement vers ces hommes, les yeux écarquillés et l'eau dégoulinant sur sa chemise s'écria soudain : « Comment ? ...Mon fils a tué la Reine ! »

Horrifié, le Général prit en courant la direction des écuries. Il passa de box en box jusqu'à trouver un cheval sellé, bousculant son propriétaire pour s'en emparer au plus vite. Il monta tout aussi prestement dessus et partit au galop en direction de sa demeure ...

Le Général cravachait avec rage les flancs du pauvre animal qui n'avait pas eu une minute de répit depuis son arrivée dans son box !

Des dizaines de questions affluaient au cerveau du Général mais la principale était : Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi avait-t-il fait ça ? ...Quelle folie lui avait traversé l'esprit à cet instant ? Car ce ne pouvait être que l'acte d'un fou que d'assassiner la Reine ! ... Oscar était-il devenu fou ? ... Que lui avait donc fait sa chère Reine, cette Marie-Antoinette qu'il semblait tant apprécier depuis son arrivée sur cette terre de France ...Tant d'années à la protéger ...

Le Général était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale ! Bientôt des larmes se mêlèrent aux perles de sueurs qui lui brouillaient déjà la vue.

 _Mon enfant ...pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Vous avez trahi votre père et déshonorer votre famille ! Le nom des Jarjayes dont vous étiez pourtant l'héritier sera à jamais sali, traîné dans la boue ! ... Et moi ...qui n'ai d'autre alternative que de par votre sang coulé laver cette infamie ! ...Oui je m'en vais vous tuer mon enfant ...de ma propre épée ...car en vérité, je ne supporterai pas de vous voir mourir par une autre main que la mienne ...et dans d'atroces souffrances ! Car nul doute que pour le meurtre d'un des principaux membres de la famille royale, vous serez d'abord passé à la question, on cherchera à savoir ...à comprendre pourquoi vous avez commis ce crime atroce ! ...On ne vous cherchera aucune excuse, non ... seulement des complices ...ou un commanditaire ...Marie-Antoinette a su se faire détester par tant de monde ! Madame Déficit ! L'Autrichienne ! ... Ses dettes et son comportement ...Tant de pamphlets ont circulé sur son compte et sur son amant ...Ce Fersen ! Maudit soit cet homme qui a emprisonné votre cœur ! ...Oui, ma fille, je sais cela ...je ne suis ni dupe ni aveugle, comme certain voudrait le croire ..._

L'image d'Oscar dans une magnifique robe bleu pâle lui apparut alors ...Sa fille qu'il avait longuement observé quelques mois plus tôt, depuis son entrée remarquée dans la salle de bal, le bas du visage dissimulé par un éventail fait de plumes de paon ... Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu ...Il avait entendu les murmures s'élever de la foule ...Toutes ces courtisanes, jalouses de sa beauté d'abord ...puis de l'attraction faite sur ce bellâtre suédois qui avait osé l'inviter à danser ! ... cet homme qui pourtant prétendait n'aimer que la Reine ...Sa Reine ! ...Il aurait pu intervenir et la punir sévèrement pour cette escapade, cette trahison, mais ne l'avait pas fait. En réalité, la voir si ...femme, l'avait bouleversé ...

Alors était-ce à cause de cela ? ... Etait-ce par jalousie qu'elle avait tirée sur Marie-Antoinette ? ...Espérant ainsi éliminer ...une rivale ? Mais quelle folie !

Encore quelques foulées ...Encore quelques espoirs ! Et s'il s'était trompé ? Peut-être avait-il mal compris ? Non ...Il n'avait plus la tête prise dans un étau lorsque ces soldats avaient parlé de ce qui venait de se passer ...Arriverait-il à temps ? Arriverait-il avant ceux chargés de son arrestation ? Aurait-il le courage d'exécuter son propre enfant ? Encore tant de questions ...

Soudain repensant à ces soldats _...Ils semblaient si détachés du sort fait à leur Reine ! Faisaient-ils partis de ses détracteurs ? Se réjouissaient-il de la mort de celle à qui l'on attribuait tous les maux de France ?_

Le cheval éreinté par cette course folle franchit enfin les grilles de la vieille demeure ...Sans rejoindre les écuries, il abandonna sa monture au beau milieu de la cour et pénétra les couloirs du château étonnamment déserts à cette heure de la journée. Seuls deux domestiques s'affairaient à leur pénible tâche. Un silence pesant semblait s'être abattu sur le château en plus de la chaleur étouffante ...Le Général ne s'en préoccupa pas ...Il lui fallait trouver Oscar ...Sortant son épée de son fourreau, il se précipita sur le premier valet de chambre qu'il vit et l'attrapant par l'épaule lui ordonna de lui dire où se trouvait son fils ! Le Général étant une personne crainte en sa propre demeure, le domestique répondit sans plus attendre qu'il se trouvait dans ses appartements !

 _Une chance ...Je suis arrivé le premier !_ se dit-il ...

Rapidement il monta à l'étage, l'épée toujours dans une main ...une main qui tremblait. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Oscar et entra dans un silence quasi-religieux. Cela lui parut faire une éternité qu'il n'était pas entré dans cette pièce ...depuis l'adolescence d'Oscar en fait ...Il avait tenu à respecter son intimité car malgré sa façon de la considérer, elle était une femme !

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de velours. Elle, ne le voyait pas. Assise à son bureau, lui tournant le dos ... La tête rentrée dans ses épaules comme sous le poids de la culpabilité. Il fit un pas de plus ...puis encore un autre ... Que devait-il faire ? L'interpeller, la questionner, la faire avouer ... puis la tuer d'un seul coup d'épée ...ou bien devait-il continuer ainsi ...avancer jusqu'à se retrouver derrière elle et d'un geste vif lui trancher la gorge ...La prendre par surprise pour lui éviter la peur de mourir ...Il choisit.

Approchant silencieusement, il leva la main tremblante comme sous l'effort inhumain d'avoir à soulever cette épée ...cette épée qui d'un coup lui paraissait peser une tonne. Puis soudain, il la vit ...

Baissant son épée, il avança sa tête pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Oscar. Celle-ci sentant une présence sursauta et ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de frayeur à voir son père ainsi : le visage rouge, le front trempé de sueur, les cheveux coupés très courts ...sans perruque !

« Père ? Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? »

Oscar attendait une réponse, qui ne venait pas. En effet, le Général ne parvenait pas à quitter le livre posé sur le bureau d'Oscar. Ce livre s'appelait «La Nouvelle Héloïse » ...à cela il ne fit pas réellement attention, ne connaissant pas le contenu de l'ouvrage ...Non, son attention se portait sur le marque-page utilisé par Oscar ...Une simple carte à jouer ! ...La Reine de Cœur gisait en effet entre deux pages du livre ouvert ...à la place de son visage ...un large trou, de la taille d'une balle et les traces de quelques brûlures laissées par la poudre !

Soulagé car ayant enfin compris son erreur, le Général se laissa aller à quelques larmes.

« Père ? Vous allez bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Oscar très inquiète.

Puis voyant l'épée que son père tenait à la main, elle ajouta : « Seriez-vous venu me chercher pour une séance d'escrime ? ... Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas ... »

Le Général posa enfin son épée sur le bureau, se retourna et enserra Oscar dans une solide étreinte, au grand étonnement d'Oscar qui s'était tue, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir !

Il se recula et lui embrassa le front avant de lui dire d'une voix tendre : « Oscar ...Je me rends compte en effet que cela fait longtemps ...Mais je vous promets que nous allons rattraper certaines choses ... Si nous parlions de vous, ma chère enfant ...de vos envies et de vos rêves ...de votre avenir ! »

 **FIN.**


End file.
